Esencia de Violetas
by Delta Elena
Summary: Acepto un matrimonio solo por dinero; el le pedía solo ser una muñeca ante los ojos de los demás; solo debían ser conocidos y nunca enamorarse; ella creyó que mientras amara en secreto al joven Uchiha todo estaría bien; pero todo cambia con el tiempo y fue descubriendo al verdadero Naruto que se ocultaba bajo una dura coraza, su esencia de violeta al final cautivo al mundo.
1. Prologo

**Me he puesto como meta hacer un buen lemon entre otras cosas, así que he estado leyendo varios mangas de tipo erótico así como shojo; como dicen todo se puede en esta vida.**

**Este es un nuevo proyecto que me he puesto a sacar, por que las flores no son todas iguales para todas las chicas, así como para los chicos.**

**Kishimoto creó a Naruto y a todos sus personajes, los cuales como siempre los tomo para hacer todas las historias que se me puedan ocurrir, espero les guste.**

**Prologo**

**El olor de las rosas siempre lo odie, como si fueran tan ajenas a mi realidad; como si con esa belleza que les rodea atraen irresistiblemente a quien sea…pero con esas espinas te alejan como diciendo que no te acerques.**

Su cuerpo le dolía bastante, llevaba más de cuatro días sin comer pero eso no importaba tenía que encontrar algún médico antes de que la fiebre empeorara.

Hinata era una joven muy pobre, su cabello oscuro y largo siempre llevado amarrado en algún chongo o trenza para que no le estorbara en el rostro. Tenía una piel tan blanca además de una figura envidiable para muchas mujeres a pesar de sus cortos dieciséis años.

Ese día su pesar era el buscar algún médico que le ayudara, no había ningún otra razón a pesar de tener a los cinco niños siguiéndole a toda prisa; ninguno rebasaba mas de los cinco años.

Una corta edad para todos en la cual ya sabían las penumbras de saber lo que es la pobreza, el vivir cada día era todo un logro, pero a pesar de todas esas incomodidades y de que ninguno tenía lazo sanguíneo entre ellos podían decir con orgullo que eran una familia.

Entre sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo de Moegui, una pequeña de cuatro años que ardía en fiebre desde aquella mañana pero si a duras penas ella apenas lograba conseguir un mendrugo de pan, como haría que algún médico le atendiera.

No importaba, ella era la hermana mayor que veía por esos niños y su Oni-san parecía haberse ido de parranda de nueva cuenta sin haber pagado el alquiler del lugar donde vivían todos.

—Lo siento el doctor ha salido a una consulta

—No podemos atenderle regresa otro día

—Deja de molestar niña, ve a mendigar a otro sitio

Una y otra vez le repetían la misma historia, pero que podía hacer si no se daba prisa Moegui podría morir a falta de ayuda médica.

Una última clínica que le daba sus últimas esperanzas, sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa al ver al médico del lugar corrió hacia él con desesperación.

— ¡Por favor ayúdeme! Esta niña arde en fiebre

Pero la fría mirada del médico fue como un puñal contra su pecho

—Tengo prisa regresa otro día

—Pero ella está ardiendo en fiebre necesita que la vea un medico

De nuevo aquella mirada de desprecio hacia ella y los niños que se aferraban a sus ropas sintiendo como eran vistos con humillación.

—He escuchado que ninguno de estos niños es pariente tuyo, estarías mejor si la dejaras morir sería más fácil para ti el hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan hirientes que sus ojos echaban chispas de enojo contra aquel hombre

— ¡Me está diciendo que debo dejar morir a esta niña! ¡Y se llama medico! ¡ES UN MATASANOS!

Salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían sin soltar a la niña, los niños le seguían el paso lo mejor que podían mientras la gente murmuraba por aquel comportamiento.

—Era de esperarse de alguien tan pobre

—Que indignante

—No hay vergüenza por parte de ese tipo de gente

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso por la frustración de verse en tal situación, la gente estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a una persona solo por el hecho de ser pobre y no tener con que pagar un medico

— ¡DENME DINERO! ¡NECESITO DINERO, HARE LO QUE SEA POR DINERO¡

Sus mejillas pronto se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como la gente ahora le miraba peor que antes, cayendo de rodillas abrazaba el cuerpo ardiente de la pequeña que cada vez respiraba más agitada.

Que podía hacer, porque no tenía el dinero para alimentar a aquellos niños y no enfermaran; muy pronto el resto de los niños le abrazaban fuertemente al ver que sus gritos no lograban calmar a Hinata que ahora lloraba con más fuerza.

—Vamos linda, no derrames mas lagrimas

Una voz varonil le hizo levantar su rostro y toparse con unos ojos negros profundos que le miraban cálidamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar solo quedo perpleja ante aquella mirada.

—Si sonríes podrás enfrentar mejor tus problemas

Su rostro se cubrió de un rojo carmín mientras bajaba la vista avergonzada, su corazón latía fuertemente no lo entendía pero un dulce aroma le hizo observar como el joven de negra cabellera colocaba un pañuelo en su mano.

—Hinata Nee-chan ¿Qué te dio?

—No lo sé Konohamaru-chan

Sorprendida abrió los dobleces del pañuelo mostrando algo de dinero, los niños brincaban de gusto mientras Hinata buscaba con la mirada al chico que ya se había perdido entre la gente.

Con fuerza tomo el pañuelo apretándolo contra su pecho y salir corriendo para comprar la medicina para Moegi, a la distancia era observada por unos penetrantes ojos azules para después mirar al chico de cabellera negra.

—Vaya Sasuke no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de gente

—Solo soy amable, es más de lo que tú podrías serlo

—Como si me importara serlo, pero si das dinero de esa forma tendrás a esa gente como moscas contra la miel

—Vámonos, deja de quejarte como niño

El rubio solo camino dejando muy atrás al pelinegro que tenía que moverse más aprisa para poder alcanzarlo, en otro lugar mas precisamente el hogar de Hinata varios niños atacaban a su Oni-san que había vuelto a perder el dinero en las apuestas.

Hinata le miraba desde un rincón sin mostrar pena por él, Moegui ya estaba mejor gracias a la medicina y ella tenía una extraña sensación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, el chico de cabellos negros le había ayudado y solo deseaba poder volver a verle aunque fuera para darle las gracias.

No sabía que pronto las cosas darían un giro inesperado en su vida, el dinero tendría mucho que ver y nada volvería a ser igual…para nadie.

**No se preocupen de esta historia llevo escrito mas capítulos, he estado escribiendo esto de tiempo atrás así que podre cumplir semana a semana con la historia.**

**Tampoco se asusten, Naruto es frio y Sasuke amable….verán pronto porque he decidido hacer estos cambios en ellos, todo tiene una razón de ser en esta historia.**

**Espero les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones, sus comentarios alientan a esta chica para no abandonar ninguna de las historias. Nos vemos pronto **

**Próximo Capitulo: La boda**


	2. Boda

**Con esto quedo al parejo de todas las historias y espero no volver a retrasarme con estas, como siempre Kishimoto tiene todos los derechos de Naruto y sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer la siguiente historia.**

**Boda**

**De que eres capaz por dinero…**

El recuerdo de aquel chico de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche le había quitado el sueño por varias noches, no comprendía como alguien que solo le había dicho algunas palabras amables ahora le tenia totalmente cautivada.

Pero sus sueños no duraban mucho y más con cinco niños en aquel hogar, siempre se despertaban enérgicos y con mucha hambre ella no tenía muchas veces para alimentarlos pero por la pequeña Moegui estaba mas tranquila ya que la fiebre había disminuido gracias a la medicina que pudo comprar.

El día parecía de lo mas normal, los niños corriendo unos tras de otro y el dueño de aquel lugar persiguiéndolos para correrlos por no pagar la renta.

Suspiro por que de nuevo Oniisan había perdido el dinero ganado en alguna apuesta o con mujeres, era muy ingenuo algunas veces o se pasaba de listo no lograba comprender que pasaba por la mente de el pero lo que si es que a veces peligraba demasiado su estadía en aquel lugar.

Alzo una ceja al ver como llegaba después de varias noches fuera de casa con dos niños nuevos.

—Hinata-Chan mira lo que me encontré —

—Esos niños…—

—El bebe estaba abandonado en una iglesia y el niño me siguió ja, ja, ja, ja—

—Pero al menos deberías también traer dinero para alimentar a los que ya están aquí Jiraiya Niisan—

—Vamos, vamos donde come uno pueden comer dos—

—Sí, pero en este caso ahora somos ocho personas—

Los niños de inmediato rodearon a los recién llegados mientras Moegui cargo al bebe encantada con el, Hinata no pudo mas que resignarse al ver la euforia de todos.

—Niisan, otra vez estuviste con mujeres y gastaste el dinero—

—Lo siento Hinata-chan soy muy débil ante ellas pero ya veras que pronto mejoraran las cosas, por lo mientras debo ir a buscar nuevas flores —

— ¿Te vas de nuevo? —

—Vamos traeré dinero se que la suerte esta de mi lado…además tengo que vencer a cierta persona—

La ojiperla y todos los niños observaron como el joven hombre salía por una de las ventanas, aquello solo indicaba algo y es que le habían descubierto con alguna mujer casada y seguramente buscaban su cabeza.

Miro a su alrededor y el numero de niños que ahora era mayor, tenía que pensar cómo solucionar lo del dinero antes de que la situación empeorara mas el fuerte golpe de la puerta al abrirse le hizo retroceder protegiendo a todos los niños.

— ¡Esta vez no me importa tienen que pagarme la renta a como dé lugar! —El hombre que les rentaba aquel lugar entraba sumamente molesto buscando a cierta persona.

—Jiraiya Niisan no está—

—Ese bueno para nada nunca esta en este lugar y solo se llena de niños, así que o me pagan o se largan de aquí y a ver a donde paran—

—Pero todos estos niños quedaran en la calle—

—Eso no me importa ya me deben demasiados meses así que no pasa de hoy en todo caso venderé a todos esos niños para tratar de sacar algo—

—No se atreva, no dejare que lo haga—Hinata suplicaba buscando el lado amable de aquel hombre

—No me interesa quiero el dinero hoy mismo—

—Cuanto es lo que le debe—Temiendo saber la suma de aquella deuda

Un papel paso a sus manos abriendo con fuerza sus perlados ojos aquella cantidad tenía demasiados ceros. De antemano sabía que no podría conseguir esa suma en un solo día, ni siquiera sabía si podría conseguirlo en un año o más.

—Será mejor que me dejes a los niños solo te causan problemas de esa manera podrás pensar más en ti—

Aquello le hizo sentir punzadas en el estomago así que abrazo a todos los niños y miro de manera seria al casero

—No se le ocurra tocar a ninguno de los niños yo le pagare pero no toque a ninguno —

—Debes estar bromeando como piensas conseguir semejante cantidad, pero en vista de que crees poder hacerlo tienes hasta las siete de esta noche de lo contrario vete despidiendo de todos ellos. —

Hinata no respondió solo le dio una última mirada y salió corriendo para buscar el dinero pero seguía pensando como lograría conseguirlo.

No supo como termino en la zona de los burdeles sabia de esos lugares pero era la primera vez que estaba ahí, temerosa y tímida comenzó a recorrer las calles sin saber aun por que seguía ahí hasta que un hombre mayor la detiene observándola con interés.

—Vaya niña sí que eres hermosa, vamos di cuál es tu precio

—Mi precio…—

Varias mujeres de la zona la miraron al reconocer que no era del círculo, por lo cual comenzaron a atacarla verbalmente para que se alejara de aquel lugar pero el hombre seguía interesado en ella

—Vamos linda qué precio tienes—

Hinata de inmediato pensó y alzo el papel hacia aquel hombre

—Este es mi precio págueme esta cantidad en este momento—

Las mujeres y el hombre se acercaron hacia el papel y de inmediato comenzaron a reír con fuerza pensando que se trataba de alguna mala broma

—Nadie pagara por ti ese precio es demasiado elevado niña—

—Págueme esa cantidad ese es mi precio— Hinata seguía diciendo aquello repetidas veces, su mirada seria y suplicante les hizo ver que no bromeaba pero a punto de perder la paciencia un chico rubio miro el papel

—Yo pagare esa cantidad—Una voz varonil se escucho llamando la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon hacia el de manera directa.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa al ver al chico que sostenía el papel y le miraba de manera tranquila pero después de reaccionar y escuchar que le daría tal cantidad solo pensó en los niños.

—Págame ahora tengo que llevarlo antes de las siete—

—Vamos joven yo soy mejor que ella puede pagarme eso a mí—Las dos mujeres comenzaron a acosarlo al ver que estaba dispuesto a pagar por una joven sin experiencia.

—No me interesan ven ahora eres mía—

Hinata solo obedeció por inercia lo único en su mente era que tendría el dinero para salvar a los niños era lo único que pensaba, pareciera que ahora su vida ya no le pertenecía pero no importaba se repetía una y otra vez por todo el camino pero al llegar a su destino descubrió una lujosa mansión.

—Disculpe…—

—Vamos date prisa que se nos hace tarde—

—Tarde….pero el dinero—

—Sai dale esta cantidad a esta chica y prepárala—De inmediato fueron recibidos por un joven no mayor de pálida piel y cabellos negros que se dirigía de inmediato al rubio.

—Como ordene Joven. Ven vamos—

Hinata dudo un momento pero siguió al pálido chico hasta una habitación, el lugar era demasiado lujoso y no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, pero cuando el chico comenzó a retirar su ropa esta comenzó a defenderse como pudo.

—Será mejor que se aleje o si no…—

—Si no te apuras el Joven Naruto se pondrá de muy mal humor—

—Naruto…Kun—

—Si la persona que vino contigo y se enojara si no estas lista pronto, ustedes ayúdenme—

—Es…Esp...Esperen….que…hacen—

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya era bañada y vestida por varias doncellas que se disponían a terminar con la orden dada.

Una falsa sonrisa se mostraba en el pálido chico de cabellos negros, que sostenía su rostro con su mano recargada en su brazo sin perder en ningún momento su postura.

—Parece que no me equivoque—

—Naruto-Sama ya hemos terminado con ella—

—Si eso veo así que es hora de…—

—El dinero…aun no me ha dado el dinero, necesito llevarlo antes de las siete—

—Sai retírate—Mirando a Hinata seriamente el rubio solo tomaba asiento en espera de que su orden se cumpliera de inmediato.

El chico obedeció de inmediato indicando a las doncellas que hicieran lo mismo dejándolos solos en aquella enorme habitación en la cual se produjo un largo silencio.

—Nar…Naruto…Kun…yo—

—Escucha bien esto, te pagare la cantidad que pides y con ello ahora tu vida me pertenece—

Hinata trago saliva al escuchar la manera tan fría en que el rubio le hablaba, pero sobre todo porque estaba recordando la razón de su estadía en aquel lugar

—Antes de que digas algo más escucha lo que tengo que decir, te convertirás en mi esposa y podrás gozar de todos los lujos de esta casa pero solo una cosa tendrás prohibido—

— ¿Qué cosa?... —

—Si aceptas esto no te enamoraras de mi esto solo será una farsa—

—Una farsa…—

—No me interesa más de ti o lo tomas o lo dejas—

Hinata seguía consternada por todo aquello siempre se ilusiono con el matrimonio si podía aspirar en algo así, pero casarse con un completo extraño que desde ahorita le decía que no podía sentir nada de amor por él era algo que le tenía muy sorprendida; y estaba aquel chico de cabellos negros que le tenía perpleja. Mas el recuerdo de los niños le hizo recapacitar y mirarlo seriamente.

—Está bien acepto. —

El rubio de inmediato le acerco un ramo de rosas rojas hacia ella a lo que solo bajo la vista con tristeza ya que aquellas flores solo le producían aquel sentimiento, solo se dejo llevar por el rubio quien de nuevo la saco de aquella gran casa subiendo a un hermoso auto que se alejo del lugar.

Alzo la vista un momento para ver como un arco se abría con incontables rosas rojas por un camino empedrado, acercándose a una hermosa y elegante iglesia en la cual al llegar solo pudo ver totalmente sorprendida. La vida que llevaba no le permitía conocer muchas cosas por lo que se sorprendía con facilidad.

La mano del rubio sujetando la suya hizo que volviera a la realidad al entrar en aquella iglesia y llevarse una sorpresa aun mayor al estar completamente llena comenzando a escucharse la música nupcial al tiempo que era llevada hasta el sitio principal.

—Bien ahora todos estamos reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio…. —la voz del sacerdote que comenzaba a ser escuchada daba inicio a aquella ceremonia.

Las palabras parecían dejar de tener sonido, aquella era una boda totalmente real en una gran iglesia, su sueño de hacerlo estaba desapareciendo ahora lo hacía con alguien a quien no amaba… como podría hacer un juramento de tal magnitud, una cosa era mentir a las personas pero mentir en ese sitio no era algo que le llenara de orgullo; mas el fuerte agarre de Naruto a su brazo le hizo volver de nuevo de sus múltiples pensamientos.

—Srita. Acepta a este hombre como su marido por favor responda—El sacerdote le miraba esperando a su respuesta así como el resto de los invitados lo hacían.

—Yo…yo…yo…bueno… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

El recinto se lleno de murmullos por aquella respuesta mientras una mirada dura era dirigida hacia Hinata que levemente alzaba la vista hacia aquellos ojos azules que le tenían petrificada.

—Tu…—

Aquello solo era el comienzo de aquella propuesta y su escalinata por el dinero.

**Sorry por la demora pero muchas cosas y falta de tiempo de que me dejaran usar PC y tantas cosas…pero espero sepan de verdad disculparme, así que díganme si merezco algún comentario de su parte que motiven y presionen a esta chica.**

**Ahora si nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Se una Dama**


	3. Se una Dama

**Espero sepan perdonar la enorme demora, no solo en esta si no en todas pero sigo con mi vida problemática y ahora tengo toque de queda mas el hecho de que no estoy el resto del día pues no ayuda para nada a que pueda ponerme al día con las historias.**

**Pero con el manga que salió ohhhhh, Kishi me has alegrado la vida solo espero que no nos apuñales, así que espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Se Una Dama…**

Hinata parecía una pequeña ave a punto de ser devorada por el gato, por más que trataba de ocultarse tras las cortinas no podía huir de los fuertes gritos del rubio que la seguía por toda la habitación y no era para menos.

A punto de colapsar por una crisis nerviosa Naruto acepto gustoso las aspirinas que le ofrecían tratando de ignorar a la chica que asomaba tímidamente sus ojos a través de las blancas cortinas.

—Como pude salir vivo de esto…—

—Suerte diría yo—Sai con una falsa sonrisa sostenía la bandeja de plata que sostenía las aspirinas y la jarra de agua.

La mirada asesina del rubio solo hizo que Sai encogiera los hombros llevándose la bandeja de agua junto con las medicina.

—Espera…si tanta suerte tienes entonces prueba la tuya—

—Perdón—

—Dejare a tu encargo convertir a esta plebeya en toda una dama…de lo contrario volverá a ocurrir algo como en la boda y no creo que mi corazón pueda con ello. —

—¡QUE! — Hinata salió gritando sin poder contenerse al no imaginar nada de lo que el rubio proponía.

—Ahora es momento de ir a la oficina ahí podre descansar de ustedes—

—Pero, pero…—Hinata le seguía suplicante pero el rubio simplemente la ignoraba continuando su camino.

—Problemático…bueno eso diría un amigo al verse en una situación igual a esta—sonreía tan tranquilo haciendo que Hinata estuviera a punto de llorar sin ningún consuelo.

La puerta azotando dejo la habitación en silencio girando los rostros de ambos y verse con un profundo silencio los dos solo supieron que en verdad tendrían problemas si no lograban el cometido.

Naruto llego muy pronto a la empresa, su sola presencia provocaba un gran silencio en espera de sus próximas ordenes; mas el solo dio indicaciones con sus dedos encerrándose en su oficina con un gran portazo.

Sentado en el gran sofá se recargo lo más que pudo sujetando su frente con fuerza como si con ello quisiera sacarse los ojos con sus propias manos.

—Esa mujer…me va a volver loco—

Recordando la ceremonia donde estuvo a punto de venirse abajo todo lo que él había estado planeando, por fortuna él era Naruto y sabia como salir bien librado de cualquier contratiempo…después de todo para eso fue educado; para eso fueron todos esos estudios desde que era un niño y era para convertirse en el digno sucesor de aquella gran familia.

Suspiro por última vez tratando de calmar sus nervios a punto de estallar, tenía que ser frio y calculador no podía permitirse perder el control de la situación; mas el sabia que aunque fingía al resto del mundo siempre le costó mantener esa postura debido a su temperamento fuera de lugar.

—Vamos Naruto, debemos trabajar solo concéntrate en tus objetivos…cuando lo consigas esa mujer se alejara de tu vida para siempre. —

Tomo los papeles sobre el escritorio comenzando a revisarlos para iniciar su día lo más normal posible, no tardo mucho para comenzar a llamar a sus empleados y ponerlos al día con sus actividades después de todo no estaba dispuesto a perder nada.

El día paso de lo más rápido para muchos, sobre todo para dos personas que estaban más que exhaustas, más que nada sus esfuerzos no estaban dando ningún resultado.

—Eres torpe—

—Pero…pero…lo estoy intentando—

—Intentarlo no será suficiente en tu caso—

—Lo siento…—Hinata bajaba su rostro avergonzada al no lograr avanzar algo

—En fin, si no logramos avances los dos perderemos la cabeza—

—Eso parece doler mucho—Le miro con temor al imaginar al rubio arrancándole su cabeza.

—Yo no lo diría con esas palabras, pero creo que será mejor que te rindas de otro modo dudo que logremos a cabo tan grande proeza—

Hinata bajo su rostro con gran tristeza nuevamente, era cierto que no era una chica hermosa a su parecer siempre se lo repitieron y por ello creció con aquella idea pero sabía que dentro de aquel acuerdo estaba ser como una muñeca que acompañara al rubio con el único objetivo que el mismo, el de una muñeca de aparador.

Pero si se esforzaba tal vez solo tal vez podría ser un poco hermosa se decía para sí misma, pero se sentía como un mono tratando de aprender trucos nuevos.

Respiro con fuerza enfocando sus pensamientos más hacia los niños, ellos eran su único pensamiento tenía que ver por ellos tenía que lograr que nada les pasara; si de algo servía tenia que lograr que su vida diera provecho en algo mas y eso eran sus adorados niños.

—Intentémoslo una vez más…—

—Eres torpe…—

De nueva cuenta intento cerrar el apretado corsé para llegar a la delgada cintura que el rubio había pedido, pero a decir verdad eso ya era bastante considerando que la chica ya era delgada y este no lograba llegar a los últimos cordones.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento esperando que en esta ocasión no rebotaran como las ultimas quince veces, pero al ver que en esta ocasión el corsé se mantuvo intacto brincaron de gusto al haber logrado mas el ver como Hinata se iba inclinando por el peso que le ganaba sobre su crinolina haciéndole voltear hizo que Sai le mirara tranquilamente haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

—Esto será un proceso demasiado largo….espero me paguen las horas extras—

Todos los días era lo mismo Naruto salía de casa lo más temprano que podía con el fin de no socializar con Hinata lo mas que podía, sus razones le hacían ser mas frio de lo normal sobre todo por que terminaba desesperado con el comportamiento de esta misma.

Hinata no podía evitar sentirse triste por la aptitud del rubio pero recordaba la razón por la que ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, por lo que solo respiraba profundamente para continuar su día a día.

Lo curioso era que a pesar de todo ella tenía que dormir en la misma habitación que el chico, no comprendía el por qué tenía tantos cuidados en algunas cosas; aquello le hacía sentir tan incómoda mas por que parecía ir de mal en peor cada día.

Pero el mar carácter de Naruto empeoraba al parecer con la llegada de cierta fecha, por mucho que Hinata llegara a pensar con detenimiento no lograba comprender el por qué de aquella determinación de el rubio por que se convirtiera en lo más "decente posible".

—Sai, mas te vale que esté lista para mañana en la noche porque tengo que hacer una importante presentación que me obliga a que Hinata esté presente—

—Seguro…no tenemos más que dos semanas trabajando, creo que es arriesgarse demasiado—

—Tendré que correr el riesgo, han comenzando a presionarme con ello…además estará una persona muy importante si no corro el riesgo puede que comiencen a sospechar—

—Muy Problemático…pero si estás seguro no puedo objetar —

—Desde cuando te has vuelto tan platicador—

—Creo que desde que Hinata está aquí, es difícil no hacerlo—Sai sonreía algo burlón haciendo que Naruto se enfocara en ella detenidamente.

Mas la mirada de enojo del rubio solo hizo que Sai se diera la vuelta con cara de haber hablado de mas dejando al rubio pensando en aquello.

—¡Que!…pero…pero… aun no estoy lista…cometeré muchos errores—Hinata giraba y giraba en la habitación una y otra vez sumamente nerviosa y a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—Es la orden de Naruto—

—Pero…—

—No creo que tengamos voz ni voto en esto—

—Mañana en la noche…—

—Tendrás que tener más cuidado de lo normal si cometes el mismo error que en la iglesia estarás buscando lugar para tus huérfanos. —

Hinata trago saliva al solo imaginar en sus pobres niños, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera si no quería terminar en prisión o en algún otro lugar por las deudas de Oni-chan.

Ese día fue el más largo que tenía desde que había llegado a ese lugar, sentía que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento pero tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca era todo o nada; tenía que demostrar que podía seguir manteniendo aquella farsa a como diera lugar.

Sentía que los minutos eran como largas horas y que solo al llegar a su presentación su vida terminaría, miro y miro aquel hermoso vestido que se le había indicado vestir; su pecho sostenía el aire haciendo que las palabras siguieran dentro sin escape alguno.

Mas el aviso de Sai que debía estar lista en los próximos minutos le hicieron levantarse de golpe para comenzar a caminar en círculos sin parar.

—Vamos Hinata…tu puedes…tu puedes….vamos…tu puedes—

Se paralizo al momento de escuchar como en la parte de abajo comenzaban a anunciar a Naruto que a petición del público comenzó a dar un breve discurso para terminar haciendo el anuncio de la presentación de su esposa.

La mirada severa del rubio hacia las escaleras al ver que no aparecía Hinata y esto solo parecía enfurecerle más y mas, sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría por lo que tenía que pensar en algo que decir para disculpar la ausencia de la chica.

Mas el gran silencio que se hizo en el salón hizo que de nuevo su vista se posara en la parte de arriba y ver la razón de aquellas miradas de asombro y no era para menos, incluso el sintió que su voz se había ido a otro sitio sin lograr hilar palabra alguna.

Una delgada figura se mostraba bajando con gracia con un hermoso vestido color violeta que enmarcaba la bien dotada figura de la chica, el largo cabello oscuro levantado en un peinado alto que lograba mostrar su delgado y fino cuello.

El color de sus ojos que siempre le parecieron fríos y sin vida ahora tenían otra visión para él, como si un fuego ardiera dentro de ellos atrayendo a todo invitado que no podía evitar mirarla con fascinación.

Desconocía a la chica que bajaba lentamente por aquellas largas escaleras, sabía que tendría un gran cambio con una ropa más adecuada a lo que ahora pretendía pero jamás imagino que aquella planta silvestre se viera tan fascinante como una rosa.

Fue solo hasta que Hinata se detuvo frente a el extendiendo su mano en que el rubio reacciono, era la primera en mucho tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la ocasión y tuvo que ser guiado irónicamente por la chica en todo el evento.

La gente estaba fascinada por aquella joven de belleza perlada que ahora ostentaba como esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, personas importantes se encontraban en aquel lugar solo para ese momento y eso era lo que el rubio había esperado por mucho tiempo puesto que sus planes iban a como los había planeado, pero se maldijo por haberse dejado deslumbrar por una mujer como ella.

—Vaya Naruto tu esposa es tan hermosa como una flor en todo su esplendor—

—Sasuke—

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir alegría al reencontrarse con aquel amable chico del cual se había enamorado, y más cuando este sin previo aviso tomo su mano depositando un dulce beso en ella conduciéndola hacia el salón principal y abrir el baile.

Naruto solo miro aquello en silencio sin decir palabra alguna quedando como espectador al igual que el resto del salón, Hinata parecía encajar mucho mejor con Sasuke bailando a la perfección pero después de todo aquello era parte de su plan.

Parecía que todos sus planes iban a la perfección mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero no sabía por qué no dejaba de sentirse incomodo.

**Aquí terminando otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado, la verdad trabajar a esta presión de horas reducidas a la PC que son menos de 3 al día no me ayudan mucho.**

**Pero espero no retrasarme más con todas las historias y poder traerles más rápido las continuaciones ya saben demandas, amenazas de bombas, comentarios, peticiones con gusto las escucho; si no respondo rápido no es otra cosa que el toque de queda que tengo.**

**Por cierto si está basado en dos mangas que leí a medias pero ya saben que meto de uno quito de otro y saco cada cosa, espero les guste como va quedando la historia.**

**Gracias por su tiempo al leer todo esto**

**Próximo Capitulo: Lo que Soy…Lo que Eres tu**


	4. Lo que Soy…Lo que Eres tu

**Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, únicamente se han tomado prestados para la siguiente historia la cual está basada en el manga de _Hadashi de bara wo fume_; en ningún caso soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer; como siempre pongo en toda historia que escribo es únicamente prestados para un fin sin ningún otro beneficio que el de compartir con todos ustedes.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lo que Soy…Lo que Eres tu**

Hinata bailaba como loca en su cuarto, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito a su parecer después de todo su rubio amo no le llamo la atención en ningún momento; pensó que después de que Sasuke le saco a bailar el diría algo pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Creo que no es correcto…aun si esto no es real, no es correcto—se detuvo un momento abrazando la almohada, escondió su rostro hundiéndolo lo más que podía evitando mas pensamientos oscuros.

El fuerte portazo le hizo brincar de la cama hacia el piso, miro con temor al rubio que se sentaba en la cama sumamente agotado; tanto fue que en ningún momento puso atención a la chica.

Hinata le miro, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan lindo durmiendo—es una lástima que siempre ande de mal humor—pensó sin quitar su vista del rostro del rubio.

Se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado, incluso tenia puestos los zapatos y rio de manera tímida dudando un poco. Se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia el, retiro con sumo cuidado sus zapatos evitando el hacer cualquier ruido después de todo no quería hacerlo enojar.

Le cobijo como una madre haría con un hijo, sonrió definitivamente ese rostro tan apacible daban ganas de darle muchos besos; se quedo helada al darse cuenta del tipo de pensamientos que tenia y golpeo su cabeza con pequeños coscorrones.

—Deja de tener esos pensamientos—se detuvo cuando escucho un leve gemido— ¿Se habrá enfermado?—acercándose con cuidado para no despertarle.

—Ma…mamá…—Soltó de sorpresa Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata

— ¿Mamá?— se pregunto la chica, parecía que tenía una pesadilla pero casi grito al ser jalada de pronto por el chico; ahora estaba sobre su pecho y si no creyera que aun seguía dormido hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas—Lagrimas—pequeñas y apenas perceptibles salían de los ojos del rubio, sin duda estaba teniendo una amarga pesadilla; además de que estando tan cerca podía percibir un ligero olor a alcohol.

Pero fuera lo que fuera ella no podía dejarlo así, después de todo el estaba durmiendo era como consolar a un niño se decía para alentarse; se acomodo mejor quedando sobre él y con delicadeza acaricio sus rubios cabellos, eso parecía comenzar a tranquilizarlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo quedo así, al final el sueño la venció ya que cuando despertó Naruto ya se había levantado y ella estaba sola en la cama.

Se levanto de golpe buscando al rubio, no sabía en calidad de que se había ido; solo esperaba que no creyera que ella había intentado algo pervertido con él.

—Espero que no esté enojado—Se dijo al terminar de vestirse, casi brinco al escuchar al pálido chico que no supo cuanto tiempo estaba con ella.

—Enojado no es la palabra…si no furioso—La sarcástica voz de Sai le hizo brincar, el sonreía por la pequeña travesura aunque a Hinata no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Eres malo conmigo…

— ¿Que harás el día de hoy? Naruto no dejo ningún plan por obedecer

— ¿Entonces lo tengo libre?

—Día libre…suena divertido

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a mis niños?—Sai le miro sorprendido pensando que sería divertido ver como se metía en más problemas

—No veo por qué no, será divertido

Hinata brinco de gusto, sin pensarlo dos veces se cambio de ropa por algo más cómodo y menos llamativo; si Naruto se enojaba por que saliera bien valía la pena arriesgarse.

El aire olía tan bien, había estado en aquella mansión tanto tiempo que se le había olvidado lo maravilloso que era el salir; su corazón latía de emoción ya que pronto vería a sus queridos niños. Sai a su lado sonreía el poseía muchas facetas incluso Naruto desconocía cuál era la real, pero sin duda la que tenía en ese momento era la del chico travieso que esperaba regañaran a Hinata por su travesura.

Dio un enorme brinco en cuanto llego a los barrios pobres de donde ella había crecido, el ruido del auto llamo la atención y en poco tiempo había niños que corrían al verla.

—Nee-San, Hinata Nee-San—gritos de todos lados se escuchaban, la chica fue rodeada de sus queridos niños que eran felices por verla regresar.

Sai miro la escena no supo porque, pero su corazón sintió envidia.

—Hinata Nee-San, el viejo pervertido se volvió a ir de parranda

— ¿Qué? Dios ese hombre no aprende, bien déjenselo a su Nee-San

— ¿Que harás Nee-san?

—No se preocupen, Sai tu quédate con ellos cuiden de la casa y arreglen lo mejor que puedan—Salió corriendo dejando al pálido chico sorprendido

—Onni-San, tenemos hambre—

Sai se quedo mirándolos, como fue que ella había cambiado tan repentinamente en un segundo ella seguía siendo la chica tímida y al otro era como si una madre le hubiera puesto en su lugar; sonrió esa faceta le gustaba mucho, era como tener una verdadera madre.

Hinata sabía muy bien donde hallar al pervertido de su hermano mayor, el burdel más conocido y donde seguramente ya debía de haber roto de nuevo algún nuevo crédito obtenido; no le gustaba ir pero como siempre tenía que sacarlo por el bien de los chicos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe todas las miradas se posaron en ella, fue cuando su valor se fue por el drenaje y con el latir de su corazón busco con la mirada a la persona a quien buscaba; fue el grito del hombre que le ayudo a ubicarlo.

— ¡Hinata! Cuanto tiempo, dime…tienes dinero—Su sonrisa picara le molesto, inflo los cachetes muy molesta y jalo de sus orejas

—No es lugar para que estés aquí, los niños están solos como puedes dejarlos así—El mundo reía por la escena tan cómica, Hinata siempre era tímida y recatada pero parecía una madre regañando a un niño travieso.

El la miro son una sonrisa tratando de enfatizar lo buena que era, y que podría perdonarle en poco tiempo pero ella se decía que si lo permitía el seguiría siendo un irresponsable.

Al regresar la casa estaba deslumbrante, Sai y los niños habían hecho un excelente trabajo de limpieza; hasta Jiraiya quedo sorprendido del gran cambio.

—Por cierto Hinata…. ¿Por qué este cara pálida no cede el dinero?

—Porque si te lo da a ti te lo gastaras, así que él solo se lo dará al propietario para la renta; el resto es para los niños y la comida

—Has cambiado Hinata…ahora eres mala

Todos rieron, el berrinche que hacia le parecía de cierta manera adorable; la tarde fue cayendo en poco tiempo y ella tuvo que despedirse de sus queridos niños; pero de cierta manera se sentía tranquila ya que estaban bien así que no tendría preocupaciones de ese tipo.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, ya estaba algo oscuro cuando estaban de regreso en casa; Sai pensó que sin duda Naruto se molestaría por la hora pero lo que no esperaba era que Sasuke Uchiha estaba a la entrada.

—Se ha quedado dormida, se ve tan tranquila durmiendo—El chico acaricio levemente su mejilla, algunos mechones le caían al rostro y los retiro lentamente.

Sai se cuestionaba aquella presencia—Señor, si me permite debo llevar a la dama a su habitación

—Cierto, permíteme hacerlo—La ceja de Sai se entrecruzo con la otra, aquello le parecía absurdo por parte del chico; sin duda podía ver algo en el que no le gustaba por lo que su pensamiento era como quitarle de los brazos a la chica cuanto antes.

Sasuke, es algo tarde para que nos visites ¿Qué haces con mi esposa en brazos?—Naruto salió de pronto, había llegado hace pocos minutos y su mirada era severa en contra de Sasuke que le sonreía muy tranquilo

—Naruto, un gusto verte y pues mi deber de caballero es ayudar a una bella dama—las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y no supo porque, pero Sai pudo ver una especie de choque algo que no le gusto para nada.

—Como siempre tan amable, pero deja que me encargue de esto…después de todo es mi esposa—Sin esperar respuesta tomo a la chica de los brazos de Sasuke—Sai prepara la cena, Sasuke cenara con nosotros yo llevare a Hinata a la alcoba.

Sasuke sonrió mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo, Sai miro de reojo por alguna razón aquella escena le puso muy nervioso y eso era algo muy raro en el.

Naruto se quedo unos minutos observando a la chica que dormía plácidamente, la chica le estaba absorbiendo demasiado y se comenzó a cuestionar que era el ahora, quien era ella en ese momento.

Había planeado todo esto meticulosamente, pero la timidez, honradez y dedicación de aquella chica le puso a pensar demasiado; eso era algo que no debía permitirse no estaba en sus planes.

Sasuke era parte de ellos, pero si todo iba como había planeado ¿Por qué, se negaba a que siguieran su curso?

¿Por qué le molestaba que Sasuke se estuviera interesando en Hinata?

— ¿Quién eres en verdad…Hinata?—Acaricio su mejilla un momento, la cobijo y salió del cuarto observándola conforme cerraba la puerta.

Abajo Sasuke le esperaba, su sonrisa calmada era peor que la de Sai.

— ¿Listo, Amigo mío?—Naruto se sentó evitando responder, Sasuke sonrió aun mas mientras alzaba su copa de vino haciendo un brindis por el—Porque tu matrimonio perdure, Naruto…mi mejor amigo.

Sus miradas cruzadas parecían ser un infierno congelado.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y como les había mencionado habrán problemas legales entre otras cosas.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Lo que Soy…Lo que Eres tu**


	5. Sasuke

**Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, únicamente se han tomado prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Historia basada en el manga Hadashi de bara wo fume**

**Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ningún personaje que pudiera **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sasuke**

Una nuevo día para Hinata, la blanda y cómoda cama le había impedido levantarse temprano pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí para empezar.

Se quedo unos minutos observando el techo, procuro hacer memoria pero nada le venía a la mente en aquel momento; solo recordaba su visita a sus queridos niños y lo bien que se la había pasado.

Decidió no preocuparse por eso, después de todo si estaba en problemas no tenia caso preocuparse con anticipación; por lo mientras vería que hacer ese día ya que se sentía muy feliz y no quería arruinar esa sensación.

Después de arreglarse bajo a desayunar pero Naruto ya se había ido a trabajar, no sabía cómo tomar aquello ya que desde que había llegado el se iba siempre muy temprano y llegaba tarde.

—Quizás no le agrado lo suficiente—Pensó con preocupación, ya que si ella estaría en ese lugar por mucho tiempo al menos quería que la situación fuera lo menos tensa posible.

—Tan hermosa como siempre mi querida Hinata

Casi brinco por la sorpresa, aquella voz le erizo la piel y no pudo ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver tan temprano a Sasuke; este la miraba con una sonrisa acercándose muy lento hacia ella.

—Sa…Sasuke-Kun….buenos días—fue lo más acertado que se le ocurrió, no esperaba verlo precisamente en su casa y tan temprano.

—Buenos días…Hinata—depositando un beso en su mano y después sujetarla con fuerza, ella temblaba retrocediendo lo mas que podía y el sin duda pudo percibirlo; su rostro mostro cuanto disfrutaba de aquella peculiar reacción.

—Naruto salió temprano al trabajo, no lo hallara aquí—la voz de Sai que salió de sorpresa detrás de Sasuke sorprendió mas a Hinata que al propio pelinegro, este solo sonrió mas a burla que a otra cosa; sujeto el brazo de la chica y la miro fijamente.

—Lo sé, hoy he venido por Hinata para secuestrarla

Sai le miro fríamente como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma, Hinata estaba petrificada sin saber que hacer; pero cuando había reaccionado ya estaba fuera de la casa en manos de aquel chico de cabellos negros.

Miro como el auto se movía entre las calles y ahora temía haber hecho mal en estar con él, pero también estaba nerviosa por su compañía ya que su corazón parecía estar más feliz de lo que ella podría decir.

—No temas, no te devorare en nuestra primera cita

— ¿Devorar? ¿Cita?—medito esto varios minutos y al final comprendió un poco sus palabras, se puso de un rojo intenso y comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes.

Sasuke disfrutaba de todas esas reacciones y sonreía muy divertido, le pasó sus dedos por su rostro acomodando sus cabellos; sin duda era un hombre muy apuesto y amable pero no podía dejar de temblar por su cercanía.

—Etto… ¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke-Kun?

— ¿No te aburres con Naruto?, hoy nos divertiremos los dos

Ella lo miro aun confundida, no comprendía a que se refería bien con su pregunta pero solo esperaba no meterse en muchos problemas al estar con Sasuke paseando por la ciudad.

Cuando menos lo esperaba estaba en una enorme mansión, se quedo sorprendida al saber que ese lugar era el hogar de Sasuke; este le ofreció su mano para entrar y ella temblaba aun mas.

El lugar era fascinante a sus ojos, se sentía peor que una campesina sorprendiéndose de cosas que sin duda en su mundo eran de lo más común; pero los muebles, espejos e incluso la servidumbre eran cosas tan diferentes a donde ahora ella vivía.

—Cada cosa se parece a su dueño—Sasuke dijo de una manera tan fría que le erizo la piel, por alguna razón más que la manera en que lo había mencionado; sentía que él no era tan amigo de Naruto como llego a creer.

Así que solo le siguió en silencio mientras el continuaba mostrándole el resto de su hogar, pero entre mas lo veía seguía siendo muy majestuoso pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía frio.

—Un hogar hermoso pero sin el calor del hogar—Se decía para si Hinata que ahora solo le seguía en total silencio.

—Dime Sasuke-Kun, ¿Eres feliz?

Este se detuvo de golpe mirando fijamente a la chica, aquella pregunta le había sorprendido bastante; era algo que nadie le había preguntado en ningún momento, incluyéndole a el mismo.

—Eres rara lo sabías—Sonrío y solo continuo con su recorrido, Hinata se quedo muda y pensativa no supo en qué sentido se lo había dicho pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir pena por él; parecía tan solitario.

El resto del día fue plática de los negocios de su familia, la amista con Naruto y su peculiaridad que tenían ambos en común; secretos que ambos compartían y la sorpresa del casamiento con Hinata.

Sabes ni siquiera yo sabía de esto, me quede bastante sorprendido con la noticia ¿Dime, desde cuando lo conoces?

—Muy poco—

Esta respuesta le sorprendió bastante, más que nada por la sinceridad con que lo había dicho y solo mostro una peculiar sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que no te hace feliz en ningún aspecto—paso sus dedos por su rostro de manera lenta, Hinata le miro con sorpresa pero se quedo helada al sentir como su mano sujetaba de manera suave su cuello jalándola hacia él; incluso ella siendo despistada sabia que el intentaba besarla.

Por un instante sintió su respiración golpeando su rostro, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sin duda ella quería ser besada por él; cerro los ojos casi rozando los labios de Sasuke y después movió su rostro en sentido opuesto.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido por esta reacción, pero más al escuchar las palabras de la joven de cabellos negros azulados.

—Lo siento, pero soy una mujer casada…no importa los motivos de un matrimonio, pero jamás traicionaría por nada del mundo esta promesa hecha; sin importar las razones no traicionare a Naruto.

Se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la casa de Sasuke, este se quedo ahí de pie en silencio por mucho tiempo; cuando por fin pudo reaccionar su rostro denotaba una furia incontenible que fue desbordaba con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Muebles rotos, espejos destruidos hasta el polvo; nada quedo en pie en pocos minutos Sasuke no había dejado nada en buen estado; pero sobre todo la mirada llena de odio que tenia era abrumadora.

Si Hinata hubiera presenciado aquello sin duda estaría más que aterrorizada, pero para esos momentos estaba perdida en algún sitio de la ciudad.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil por varias horas y solo presto atención a uno de sus sirvientes que le traía un mensaje de urgencia; sonrió con burla al leer el contenido y golpeo con el puño cerrado la pared, la sangre en su mano no le preocupo mucho más que el mensaje recibido.

—Hinata…te atreviste a rechazarme, creo que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho—apretó la carta que se tiño de rojo, después quedo en silencio todo el lugar solo haciendo eco la risa enloquecida de Sasuke.

Ya entrada la tarde Hinata seguía caminando sin rumbo, le dolían los pies y tenía demasiada hambre; pero en realidad no tenía idea de donde estaba y aun pidiendo indicaciones no había dado con la casa de Naruto.

— ¿Donde crees que vas?

—Intento ir a casa—Dijo por inercia pero se quedo helada al reconocer la voz—Na...Naruto

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa?—La miro desde el auto, reconoció que llevaba mucho tiempo caminando por el aspecto de sus pies y el aspecto de su ropa.

—Me perdí—retrocedió varios pasos, de todas las personas no esperaba encontrarse a Naruto.

—Sube al auto, nos vamos a casa—Ordeno como siempre, ella obedeció de inmediato al menos ahora iría directo a casa aunque esperaba oír varios gritos por parte del rubio pero no fue así.

El solo la miraba de reojo pero solo condujo, por alguna razón que él desconocía se sentía tranquilo y no quiso hacer más preguntas; el rostro de Hinata parecía algo alterado por alguna razón pero como siempre este era tan claro como un estanque de agua pura.

Los ojos de Hinata le decían muchas cosas, sabía si le mentía o no era de las pocas personas que tenían esa cualidad; y eso le tranquilizaba aun cuando él se lo negaba todo el tiempo.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—mucha

—Hoy iremos a un restaurant, ¿has ido a alguno?

—No, solo los he visto desde la calle; somos muchos y no tenemos dinero para ir alguno

No supo porque sonrió, aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Hinata y aun sin saber la razón de ello su corazón se lleno de un extraño gozo; era una sonrisa sincera por parte suya y le lleno de un calor su pecho.

El resto del camino solo dijo tontería y media pero no le importo, porque entre todo ese parloteo y tartamudez que de pronto le salía Naruto sonreía de vez en cuando.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, disculpas por el retraso pero han sido cuestiones de falta de tiempo por el trabajo; procurare estar subiendo continuaciones entre los días domingos y lunes de cada semana. No sé si será de todas las historias pero al menos será variable, como siempre espero saber sus opiniones para saber cómo ir modificando detalles que se me vayan pasando sin darme cuenta.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Naruto**


	6. Naruto

**Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, únicamente se han tomado prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Historia basada en el manga Hadashi de bara wo fume**

**Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ningún personaje, únicamente los tomos prestados para la siguiente historia; espero que les guste.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Naruto**

Hinata despertó aquel día con muchos ánimos, estaba acostumbrándose a ese nuevo estilo de vida y no lo decía por los lujos y exquisitas comidas; la relación con Naruto iba mucho mejor y eso le hacía feliz aun cuando no sabía bien la verdadera razón de aquella felicidad.

Miro la cama, como siempre estaba vacía ya que el rubio siempre se levantaba muy temprano para iniciar su día de trabajo; ella al inicio siempre se escabullía al piso para dormir todo debido a la costumbre que tenia por hacerlo.

Siempre durmió con los niños en el suelo, algún futon era lo suficiente para ellos; entre todos ellos se brindaban calor mutuo y con eso pasaban las frías noches sin muchos problemas.

Sonrió con melancolía acariciando las finas y gruesas cobijas que ahora la abrigaban, todo ahora era muy diferente y se preguntaba si estaba bien; vivir de ese modo dentro de aquella mentira como si fuera una burbuja de cristal tan frágil cubriéndola.

Suspiro con algo de tristeza en sus pensamientos, así que decidió levantarse ya que no debía lamentarse de nada; sus niños estaban bien y aun cuando ahora vivía una mentira era algo con lo que podría vivir si se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedo de pie un momento y fue entonces que una idea le vino a la mente, brinco por toda la habitación buscando su ropa emocionada con cada segundo que pasaba; después de todo no creía que aquello fuera algo que le hayan prohibido.

Sai la miro bajar desde las escaleras, tenía un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y no supo si preocuparse o alegrarse por ello; sonrió como siempre sin mostrar más allá de sus pensamientos pero al ver como casi tropieza con el último escalón mostro una real y sincera sonrisa.

— ¿Practicando algún nuevo deporte?

—Hola buenos días, el zapato se me salió a último momento—se sentó sobre los escalones amarrándose la pequeña zapatilla; Sai le miro curioso intuía que algo tramaba la joven.

— ¿Planeas fugarte con Sasuke?—Sonrió mientras picaba una mejilla de la chica que al escucharlo se puso de mil colores

— ¡Que! No…no… ¡NO!—su propio grito le sorprendió pero sujetando su rostro como un tomate negó rápidamente—Yo nunca haría algo para ofender a Naruto

—Entonces lo has pensado—Sai continuo atormentándola, no podía negar que era algo tentador el no hacerlo.

—Sai que cosas dices—Se levanto de golpe —Desayunare algo…hoy quiero hacer algo especial—se giro cruzando las manos detrás de ella, su cabello ondeo con esa chispa de alegría que había regresado.

El chico la miro de nuevo, se preguntaba que sería eso de "especial" pero sin duda sería algo muy bueno; sintió como ella le tomo de la mano guiándolo hacia el pasillo de la cocina; eso le sorprendió y solo se dejo guiar.

Naruto tallo su frente con mucha fuerza, ya eran casi la una de la tarde y estaba tan fastidiado de tantos papeles; era algo que odiaba del trabajo pero él como sucesor de aquella empresa familiar no le quedaba más que soportarlo y hacer crecer mas y mas los negocios.

Se levanto estirando los brazos todo lo que podía, eso era inusual en el pero en verdad lo necesitaba más que nunca; aprovecho que estaba solo en su oficina para poder hacerlo y si alguien lo veía no estaba de humor para tolerarlo.

Un poco más relajado miro el periódico que le habían llevado muy temprano, no había nada relevante más que una noticia que le llamo la atención; sonrió algo divertido guiándose con su dedo para leerlo mucho mejor.

"Konoha será pionera en la entrada de trenes para conectar con otras ciudades"

Sabía que aquella ciudad era muy prospera y por lo tanto crecía más y mas, novedades venían de la mano con la modernidad dejando atrás cosas viejas; la gente ya no vestía los viejos trajes antiguos de kimonos si no los habían cambiado por elegantes trajes que a él le molestaban desde niño.

Las mujeres entallaban sus figuras con bellos corsés y elegantes vestidos, solo la gente más humilde seguía usando las viejas costumbres más por razones económicas que por disgusto.

Sonrió un poco al recordar que Hinata usaba un sencillo kimono que sin duda era ya chico para ella, se imagino que ella prefirió usar el dinero en alimento para la jauría de niños que tenía a su cuidado; rasco su cabeza al darse cuenta de la manera en que la recordaba y eso no le gusto puesto que él tenía otros planes y se estaba alejando de ellos.

El sonido de voces le hizo levantar la vista, se asomo a la ventana para saber de qué se trataba y sus azules ojos se abrieron al ver que en la entrada Hinata venia caminando junto con Sai; si no fuera porque había recargado sus manos en un inicio al marco de la ventana este se hubiera caído de la sorpresa.

La reacción de la gente era de asombro, Hinata no venía muy elegante más bien cómoda; un vestido en color blanco no muy largo entallado enfatizando su delgada cintura y en sus manos lleva un tipo de canastilla.

El cabello largo en color azul oscuro ondeaba con cada paso que daba, comprendió que la gente más bien estaba absorta por esa peculiar belleza que mostraba; el mas que nadie lo comprendió al haber hecho ese cambio en la joven; ella poseía una exquisita belleza que el solo resalto con lindos vestidos y joyas.

Pero lo que él ya sabía era que aun sin los adornos y lujos su belleza ya sobresalía, se agarro la cabeza más fuerte dando la espalda a la ventana; no le gustaba el que ahora estuviera con pensamientos tan profundos relacionados con Hinata.

Lo que tenía que hacer era regañarla por haberse presentado de aquel modo, pero el tenia toda la culpa por no habérselo aclarado y por supuesto que Sai también recibirá su castigo por habérselo permitido.

Eso ahora lo tenía claro y por supuesto que no se contendría, así que tomo asiento y miro con seriedad la puerta, en cualquier momento entraría y él le diría todo lo que pensaba.

Así que espero, espero y espero pero ella nunca entro por la puerta.

Rasco sus cabellos de nueva cuenta, de seguro se había perdido y Sai la estaba buscando y el cómo tonto esperándolos a los dos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe mirando en todas las direcciones, pero no se veía a ninguno de ellos; su secretaria lo miro pero el solo salió para buscarlos; no le importaba parecer un tonto al hacerlo pero era peor dejar a esa niña libremente por toda la empresa.

Se detuvo de golpe en la recepción principal, sus piernas le flaquearon hasta el punto de casi caer y era porque no esperaba que sentados a la entrada estuviera Hinata con la persona menos esperada de todos.

Naruto siguió de pie mirándolos, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y fingir que no los había visto pero la voz del anciano lo detuvo.

—Oh vaya, sí que es una sorpresa Naruto; fuera de tu oficina a estas horas—El hombre de piel quemada sonrió, sus cabellos canosos apenas se veían por el sombrero que llevaba el cual se quito de inmediato.

—Sarutobi…Oji-Chan y Hinata—Dijo secamente provocando una gran preocupación en ella.

—Así es, pensé en hacerte una visita y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con tu bella esposa; me sentí mal por no haber ido a tu boda y a pesar de mi salud decidí hoy visitarte y me alegro el haberlo hecho.

—Naruto…yo quise traer hoy el almuerzo…pensé que sería buena idea comer juntos—mordió sus labios, al ver la expresión del rubio ya no creía que había sido una buena idea.

—Y vaya que esta deliciosos sus pastelillos, me debo disculpar por haberme comido más de lo que me ofrecieron; he estado hablando un rato con esta niña.

Naruto contenía el aliento, sus planes se venían abajo no esperaba que ellos se vieran bajo esas condiciones; no supo qué hacer tan solo seguía de pie escuchando casi por dejarse caer en cualquier segundo.

—Me hace feliz tu matrimonio, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber dicho aquellas terribles palabras; has elegido una buena esposa eso habla bien de ti Naruto—El anciano sonrió levantándose con la ayuda de Hinata, los dos hombres que estaban en un rincón alejados pronto se acercaron para ayudarle a caminar y abrirle la puerta—Por cierto…sobre aquello, no te preocupes me encargare de ello.

El viejo Sarutobi salió lentamente apoyado por su bastón y el hombre, le sonrió a Hinata que no comprendía aquella conversación; él se detuvo un momento para decirles.

—No olvides la condición final, espero pronto nietos—Hinata se puso de mil colores al oír lo que el anciano decía, Naruto de pie apretaba los puños mirando como la puerta se cerraba quedando solo en el pasillo el junto con Hinata y Sai.

Ambos esperaban los gritos de enojo por parte del rubio pero este solo tomo asiento, bajo la cabeza y el ambiente se torno tenso.

—Naruto…yo…—

—Vete a casa—Dijo de golpe levantándose y dirigirse de nuevo a su oficina.

Hinata le vio con tristeza a punto de llorar, no sabía que había hecho mal para haber puesto así al rubio; Sai se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que tampoco comprendió.

—Estará bien, ese hombre es su abuelo

— ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas? Yo solo quería darle una sorpresa…no quería meterlo en problemas

—Sarutobi es su abuelo, pero él no tiene el apellido de su familia

— ¿No tiene su apellido? ¿Por qué?

—Su padre era Minato Namikaze el sobrino de Sarutobi, el era el orgullo de toda la familia y esto que te cuento no es ningún secreto todos lo saben pero nadie habla de ello.

Hinata asintió escuchando atenta la historia de Sai

—Minato estaba comprometido con una mujer, alguien que Sarutobi había elegido ya para el pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Minato tenía a una amante que no era del gusto de su padre.

—Un…una amante—

—Así es, por lo que muchos decían era una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello largo y de color rojo; con una personalidad bastante inusual puesto que se enfrento a los Namikaze.

— ¿Se enfrento a los Namikaze? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Kushina, así se llamaba ella quedo embarazada fuera del matrimonio eso enfureció a la familia; así que quiso arrebatárselo pero ella no lo permitió…Ella conservo al niño enfrentándolos como pudo, Minato no pudo hacer mucho y fue desheredado quitándole su apellido y tomando el de su amante…Uzumaki.

— ¿Naruto entonces era ese niño?—Sai afirmo de inmediato y Hinata sintió pena por el rubio.

—Pero la situación económica y represarías contra ellos hicieron que tuvieran que regresar pronto, Naruto perdió a su padre mucho antes de que el recordara; y su madre murió poco después y así el paso a custodia del viejo Sarutobi; pero él tenía un hijo que sería el heredero de todo lo que poseen. La esposa de Sarutobi era dura y no aceptaba a Naruto, en ese entonces él era alegre y sonreía todo el tiempo aun con casi toda la familia; pero ellos le llamaban monstruo o impuro. Pero a pesar de ello el nunca se quejaba, al menos no lo hacía frente a ellos…yo le vi muchas veces llorar en silencio.

—Espera Sai…conoces a Naruto desde que era un niño

—Así es, mi familia ha servido por generaciones y desde que era pequeño fui elegido para ser el sirviente de Naruto; así que es algo normal que me hayan puesto a su lado para atenderlo.

Hinata subió sus piernas al sillón abrazándolas muy fuerte, escondió su rostro entre ellas mientras Sai volvía con su relato.

—Pero un día hubo un incendio en el que murieron todos los integrantes de la familia; los únicos que quedaron fueron el viejo Sarutobi y Naruto; y con ello el cargo el remordimiento de la culpa que otras familias arrojaron sobre él; al ser alguien que nació fuera del matrimonio lo consideraron indecente. Una de las condiciones para que el recobrara el apellido Namikaze, era casarse antes de cumplir los veinticinco años por eso fue la boda apresurada y ahora…tener hijos.

Sonrió al decir esto último mientras Hinata retrocedía cayendo de manera graciosa; eso no había sido parte del trato pero no podía negar que ahora comprendía un poco mejor a Naruto.

Ambos regresaron a casa algo vencidos por no haber logrado entregar el almuerzo a Naruto, pero sabían que cuando él estuviera por la noche en casa tendrían la peor regañada de sus vidas.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta, era que aquella canasta con el resto del almuerzo, estaba en manos del rubio quien ya casi se lo terminaba.

Sus pensamientos ahora estaban enfocados en las palabras de Sarutobi, su plan estaba dando buenos resultados ya había logrado un matrimonio que convenciera al viejo y después arrojarla a los brazos de Sasuke para poder tener el divorcio sin que él se viera afectado.

Pero Hinata tenía más sorpresas para el de las que hubiera imaginado, además de que no espero que el viejo le saliera con una nueva sorpresa; no estaba en sus planes niños y conociendo a Hinata ella no se prestaría para tal cosa.

Mordió el ultimo pastelillo y sonrió, la verdad la comida de esa chica sabía demasiado bien; tanto que la tarde se le había ido muy rápido y le había sorprendido y quizás por ello había olvidado que tenía ganas de castigar a dos personas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y el haber pasado a leer este capítulo, nos leemos en el que viene.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Rosa vs Violeta**


	7. Rosa vs Violeta

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata.**

**Historia basada en el manga Hadashi de bara wo fume**

**Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ningún personaje, únicamente los tomos prestados para la siguiente historia; espero que les guste.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Rosa vs Violeta**

Ese día era totalmente inusual, el sol había estado oculto por varios días por las intensas lluvias; por fortuna había cesado en las ultimas horas y solo podrían quejarse por los enormes charcos y el fango formado por los caminos.

Hinata había podido ir a ver a los niños llevándoles comida, abrigo y algunos libros; Jiraiya al menos por las precipitaciones había estado al pendiente de ellos y ninguno había enfermado.

Pero Naruto si lo había hecho, nadie se lo hubiera esperado siendo quien era; llevaba tres días con fiebre y delirando; Hinata le había cuidado sin descanso llevando a cabo todas las indicaciones del medico.

Para el fin de semana este ya se encontraba mucho mejor, pero su orgullo fue el mas afectado; no esperaba encontrarse en cama por tantos días y menos que la chica torpe estuviera cuidándolo con tanto ahínco. Tampoco se dio cuenta al grado que había llegado todo, puesto que ella seguía alimentándolo sin que opusiera resistencia.

Quizás al final el cansancio lo había alcanzado y se había dejado caer por un momento, los sueños durante todos esos días fueron de sus padres, solo veía rostros borrosos y lo único que le quedaba era el reconfortante sentimiento que le brindaban.

Hinata le estaba produciendo ese tipo de sentimientos encontrados, y por primera vez no tuvo miedo o quizás era la falta de fuerza para rebelarse a ellos; tan solo se dejó llevar.

Naruto se relajó esos días y por un momento olvido todo a su alrededor, su mundo parecía regresar a sus viejos días felices; aquellos días tan cortos en donde su madre lo cuidaba al enfermar y algo dentro de sí volvió a atravesar su corazón.

No quería volver a experimentar esa pérdida, no quería volver a sentirse perdido después de tener esa calidez, no lo permitiría así que decidió no volver a permitirse sentir de nuevo.

Ese domingo parecía ser un nuevo día, Hinata pensó que el duro corazón del rubio se había ablandado un poco pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así; de la noche a la mañana él se había encerrado más en sí que cuando lo conoció; el repentino cambio del chico la desconcertó.

Tan solo se levantó, desayuno y salió sin decir nada; esa frialdad la lastimo mucho ya que no sabía que había hecho mal.

—Parece que el resfriado le hizo mal— miro a Sai buscando algún consuelo, pero al igual que ella no tenía respuestas.

—Supongo que otra visita al trabajo será poco divertida— el joven por fin dijo algo, quizás más para buscar una de las tantas reacciones de la chica pero no fue así.

Ella ya no lo veía, tan solo seguía de pie sumida en su propia confusión; no sabía bien pero esa frialdad le afectaba demasiado.

La semana fue demasiado horrible para Hinata, el chico salía muy temprano y regresaba muy noche; ya ni siquiera deseaba probar la comida de la chica que solo podía esperar en silencio alguna palabra; pero no hubo nada apenas murmullos los cuales solo causaron una enorme confusión.

Pero al llegar el viernes algo pasó que daría un nuevo giro a las cosas; era ya de noche y Naruto entro muy molesto; el azote de la puerta de la entrada casi a la par con la del estudio del rubio causo escalofríos en los dos chicos.

—Sai, algo paso

—Eso es más que obvio

—No lo dije en broma

—Yo tampoco

—Ustedes dos dejen de hablar tras de puerta, tu prepárala salimos en menos de una hora…evento muy especial con los grandes—la orden directa del rubio hizo que guardaran silencio como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe, por dentro el rubio sentado en su gran sillón reclinable y un vaso de su whisky más fuerte; siempre odio ese sabor era demasiado agrio a su gusto, pero no sabía cómo calmarse y solo podía al menos hacer que el licor le diera otras cosas en que pensar.

Por fuera Hinata no comprendía nada, Sai por el contrario solo dirigió a la chica directo a la habitación; no le gustaba la manera en que había dicho las cosas, pero solo puso la misma sonrisa sarcástica de siempre.

Naruto salió de su estudio media hora después, su traje y corbata en manos de Sai le esperaban afuera; la sonrisa que tenía le irritaba pero por mucho que le dijera que la quitara este solo sonreía más. Así que había dejado de decirle cuanto le molestaba, en momentos así no deseaba más dolores de cabeza.

—Estoy lista

La dulce voz de la chica al pie de las escaleras le saco de sus pensamientos, mudo y perplejo no podía quitar la vista de ella; de seda fina y elegantes holanes que bajaban por su cintura en caída libre; el entalle a su cintura era exquisito, el ligero escote con el bordado en forma de flor le daba una elegancia suprema; las mangas en delgada tela semitransparente que mostraban ligeramente parte de sus hombros le hizo tragar saliva.

Su cabello había sido recogido en alto soltando algunos cabellos; su cuello era delgado y solo fue hasta que Sai hizo un comentario que lo saco de aquel trance.

—Tengo el collar, ¿lo pondrás?

—Hazlo tú, es hora de irnos — dio media vuelta y se colocó de mala gana el saco del traje, Hinata le miro y solo pensó que no estaba lo suficiente elegante para el rubio; esperaba no causar una mala impresión, la fría joyería le hizo ver a Sai detrás de ella.

La cadena en color plata recaía sobre parte de su cuello y pecho; una fina gota en color violeta hizo que sus ojos se prendaran de ella.

—Es hermosa— sus dedos pasaron ligeramente por la joya, dudosa de si era o no correcto hacerlo

—Y muy cara, no la pierdas o estarás endeudada de por vida.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, camino mecánicamente y empezó a sentirse paranoica al llevar algo de gran valor; Sai sonrió muy divertido en verdad le hacía mucha gracia poner en aprietos a la chica.

—Deja de jugar, es hora de irnos; compórtate como una dama.

—Hai…lo siento…—mordió sus labios cuando la mirada del rubio le indico que era mejor no decir más, respiro profundo y casi se ahoga ella misma; aun no sabía de qué era la dicha reunión pero ella ya estaba muy asustada. El camino se le hizo eterno y durante el recorrido mantuvo su vista hacia abajo; era incomodo todo eso; seguía preguntándose la razón de que el rubio se comportara así.

¿Mal vestida? ¿Había sido grosera? Estas y un sinfín de preguntas la bombardeaban, el solo miraba el camino; esa mirada era un total hielo que no podía ser derretido; su corazón iba a mil por hora pero quería saber la razón.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —su mirada seguía al piso pero su voz no titubeo

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Qué si hice algo mal? Parece como si me culparas por algo…por eso, si es así yo…—levanto un poco la vista esperando que el la viera, pero ajeno a eso solo miraba el camino.

—No has hecho nada

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué actúas así? —No se había dado cuenta de que ahora su voz sonó a reproche, casi como una amante adolorida y el rubio la miro por fin.

—Tu solo eres algo que compre, eso es lo único que debe importarte y nada más; te dije que no debía haber ningún tipo de relación más que de negocios entre ambos.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, sintió su piel erizarse llena de miedo y dolor; sabía que ese fue el trato desde un inicio y siempre se lo repitió; pero escucharlo a esas alturas y con esa frialdad que tenía en esos instantes fue como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón. Se contuvo lo más que pudo; si bien era cierto y ella a pesar de las circunstancias había hecho más amistad; lo que pensó era que la dignidad estaba por sobre todas las cosas, orgullo y sentimientos podían ir de la mano y no pensaba en perder sus propios valores por el simple dinero.

—Es cierto, así que discúlpame mi indiscreción; quizás he sido muy grosera por intentar saber que te aflige; no volveré a cometer tal imprudencia pero no por eso dejare de preocuparme por ti; no por haber un contrato que nos une, es porque a pesar de todo Naruto es una buena persona.

El chico la miro sorprendido, sus palabras dieron de golpe pero no pudo responder; el auto se había detenido y la puerta se abrió, Hinata bajo muy rápido ayudada por el chofer; la miro como si fuera una mariposa que pese a las fuertes brisas esta volara en contra de la corriente; por dentro comenzó a admirar esa fuerza en ella.

—Me alegra que hayan venido, Naruto y su bella esposa

—Sarutobi Oji- chan, también ha sido invitado— la sorpresiva voz del anciano les sorprendió, era a quienes menos esperaban encontrar.

—No es un evento cualquiera, incluso un viejo como yo tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos

Hinata les miro, el anciano que iba de su brazo platicaba con el rubio pero ella no comprendía bien a que se debía todo el asunto; casi tropieza al llegar a la entrada principal de la majestuosa casa, ahí a punto de entrar apenas había notado que era la casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Todo estaba resplandeciente, las luces en el techo, la gente usando sus mejores ropas, hermosas mujeres con bellos atuendos y joyas muy lujosas; había quedado muda por completo eso era muy diferente a la anterior fiesta y se sintió muy cohibida.

—Bienvenidos sean, no esperaba menos de mi mejor amigo y de su abuelo; por supuesto no debemos olvidar a la bellísima esposa de este mismo—la voz de Sasuke les había sorprendido; pero solo se quedaron mirando cuando este depositaba un beso en la mano de la chica.

—Siempre tan exagerado Sasuke—el rubio miro la escena tan frio como siempre, pero en su voz hubo un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

—Estos jóvenes, vamos Hinata necesito una silla antes de que se pongan a pelear a golpes como cuando niños.

Tan rápida como sus pies le permitieron, se alejó lo más que pudo; estaba demasiado incomoda en esa reunión tan lujosa; se colocó al lado del anciano que seguía tan parlanchín como la primera vez; ella solo movía la cabeza y sonreía ya que la mirada del chico de cabellos negros le incomodaba.

La sensación que tenía en un inicio de él era muy diferente, seguía siendo lindo y apuesto pero a veces por momentos pequeños como ese, era otra persona y no podía tranquilizarse tan solo fingir y ser una bella muñeca ante los ojos de los demás.

—Cuanto tiempo Sarutobi-San— Hinata no reconoció a la persona que se había acercado a ellos para saludarles.

Una hermosa chica les veía, era esbelta y elegante; un vestido ceñido en color rosado tenue y bordados en forma de caídas en tonos pastel; un abanico con diseños de cerezos se levantaba con sutil gracia, el cabello color rosa en delgados caireles cubría sus hombros y parte de su media espalda. A Hinata lo que más le llamo la atención fue la seguridad y el fuego que desbordaban aquellos ojos, eran verdes y muy intensos; pero sobre todo era que no estaban mirando a Sarutobi sino que la veían a ella directamente.

—Has crecido mucho, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer

—Muchas gracias Sarutobi-San—se acercó más a Hinata extendiendo su mano, ella correspondió el acto pero sintió el ligero apretón y el roce de miradas fue hielo puro— así que ella es

—Cierto, Hinata linda ella es Sakura Haruno, ha sido amiga de la infancia de esos dos peleoneros

—Y es mi futura esposa—El chico de cabellos negros llego por detrás, coloco su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras Hinata veía todo eso con tímida sonrisa.

—Sasuke querido, aun no es el momento; debías anunciarlo después

—Solo ha sido a ellos, el anuncio oficial será después del brindis

—Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes; quizás después de su boda y si se apuran ambos sean padres muy pronto—el anciano se levantó y pidió ser ayudado por sus sirvientes, los jóvenes le miraron dirigirse hacia la terraza.

—No lo dudes Sarutobi-San—Sakura le respondió al anciano y tomo del brazo a Hinata, la dirigió hacia otra parte del gran salón —Hinata seamos amigas, ya que parece seremos muy cercanas

La joven de ojos perla se sintió incomoda, no sabía que era pero algo en esa chica le atemorizaba; pero lo que le preocupaba demasiado era el hecho de que hablaban mucho de bebes; siendo ella como podía pensar en siquiera intentarlo; después paso al imaginarse como seria mezclar rubio y oscuro y se puso roja como un tomate.

—Ves como nuestras chicas se llevan tan bien Naruto— Sasuke al estar a solas con el rubio comenzó a hablar más en susurro.

—Cuál es tu plan, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de ella?

—Planes de mi padre, me envió la carta anunciando el arreglo; tu sabrás mejor lo que es esto; tu vida desde que naces esta arreglada hasta el mínimo de detalles.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Sasuke no quitaba esa sonrisa tan tranquila y calmada como si nada en el mundo le molestara; pero lo siguiente no estaba dentro de sus planes y era solo el inicio de lo que desconocía de su amigo.

—Sasuke…

—Siempre pensaste en Sakura desde que éramos unos niños, pero te rechazo muchas veces; tú sabes por esas cosas de alta sociedad que aún no comprendíamos en ese entonces.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

— ¿No te gustaría tenerla? Te la puedo prestar—la mirada de Sasuke estaba llena de lujuria, su rubio amigo le vio con sorpresa como si fuera la primera vez que le conocía.

—Ve directo al asunto

—Sakura puede ser tuya, como siempre quisiste…tu sabes que lo deseas, en cambio tu linda esposa parece estar más interesada en mí; quizás un cambio momentáneo…muy justo para ambos.

Sasuke se alejó con la mano en alto en despedida, el rubio se quedó ahí de pie perplejo aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar; si lo meditaba con calma eso arreglaría todo, no sabía que pensar al final de cuentas. Pero la mirada verde de la chica se posó con la suya, su amigo susurraba algo a sus oídos y ella sonrió; la mirada en el rubio le hizo recordar su infancia.

Después de todo eso estaba en sus planes, debería aceptar la descabellada idea; no había cruzado palabra alguna con Sakura pero se dio cuenta de que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez en que ella había dejado el país. Había sido llevado para poder convertirse en toda una dama, alguien digna para ser una esposa y en un principio él quiso convertirse en su esposo pero ella lo rechazo por ser un hijo "indecente".

Esa Sakura le veía como siempre quiso, no comprendía que estaba pasando; pero esa mirada que tenía era como si quisiera violarlo en ese mismo instante; y se preguntó ¿debería aprovechar la situación?

El salón se llenó de aplausos y buenos deseos; Naruto parecía seguir ajeno a todo eso; había sido anunciado el compromiso de Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura Haruno; era una unión establecida que traería muchos beneficios a las familias de ambos, el rubio también seria beneficiado con eso pero por primera vez sintió que los medios no valían la pena.

Algo jalaba su manga con fuerza, bajo la vista y ella estaba ahí; la miro y como siempre podía ver en ella la verdad aun sin palabras; estaba asustada como ave bajo la lluvia. La recordó como la primera vez, sin nada de ropa lujosa y el cabello enredado; ¿acaso ella sospechaba? A pesar de las circunstancias ¿Hinata se entregaría a Sasuke?

Sin previo aviso solo sujeto la mano de la chica, ella ante las demás personas era su esposa; para eso la compro para poder cumplir sus deseos era su propia violeta; ahora aparecía Sakura Haruno la flor que siempre deseo y que a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias se veía totalmente dispuesta hacia él; no entendía ese dilema en su corazón, no entendía todavía que esa batalla entre esas dos flores solo era el inicio de la locura.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que han esperado, me sigo disculpando por no poder subir como quisiera; vida ajetreada y otros compromisos me tienen atada de manos; no es una gran disculpa pero es como va mi vida; no abandonare ningún proyecto y espero que puedan seguir teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo.**

**Estoy tratando de subir cada quince días algún capitulo u one shot, para mantenerme activa depende mucho del tiempo libre y la bendita musa que solo pasa dando una patada y sale corriendo, agradezco mucho cada comentario y favoritos; eso me hace muy feliz ya que sé que aunque muchos estén en silencio leen mis historias.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y si piensan que Sasuke y Sakura están loquitos, nada más lejos de la realidad.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Locura**


End file.
